


we're in a little piece of heaven

by xSophie2x



Series: Stand By You Universe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cause that's my thing, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, M/M, Napping, napping together, serious discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Follow-up to Stand By You, but can be read alone too. Liam and Theo have a discussion before they cuddle.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Stand By You Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	we're in a little piece of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is kind of a sequel of Stand By You, or a short follow-up at least. Why now? So long after the work was posted and finished?  
> Because I couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this! :)

“You’re my angel, you know that?”

Theo said out of the blue, as they lay wrapped up in each other’s arms, his head resting on the other’s chest lying on the bed in the dorm room which they shared.

“What? What makes you say that?” Liam lazily lifted his head, looking at Theo questioningly as his hand never left Theo’s arm, where he was tracing a calming pattern.

“Just…” Theo swallowed, wondering with a lump in his throat how he should say this, but not wanting to back down from it either now that he’d brought it up. He blushed, his hand still tangled in Liam’s hair, brushing softly through it. Having closed his eyes for only a moment, he opened them again before he continued. “My life was… I just felt so lost, all the time, you know? I was so angry. I missed Tara so much and I couldn’t talk about it. I didn’t have any idea about my future, didn’t really care what’d happen to me. People… Teachers tried to talk to me, tried to tell me that I went further down that road, I would end up all alone somewhere. Somewhere shitty, probably. But I didn’t listen. I just pushed everyone away, I thought I knew best and I didn’t care. I was so angry with them for just wanting the best for me. But when you came into my life…”

Liam stayed silent for a moment, fingers tracing down Theo’s back, and Theo held his breath, anxious for what he had to say.

“I didn’t do that, you know?” Liam said then, having lifted his head, staring over at Theo.

“What?”

“I didn’t save you. I just… Came by, to support you. And I'd always do that, million times over. But I didn’t save you. You saved yourself. You just didn’t have to do it alone.”

Theo stayed silent, his head not leaving Liam’s chest, pondering over his words and turning them over in his head, but Liam wasn’t done yet.

“You can be grateful, Theo. But don’t sell yourself so short. You were the one who worked so hard to all make it right. And I’m not an angel. I’m a person, with issues of my own too. We’re equal. And we can’t be that if you put me on a pedestal. I don’t want it to be like that.”

Theo didn’t say anything, thinking over the words, and something in him clicked. He knew Liam was right. He knew what he meant. He guessed that was just another way in which Liam helped him, but he would work and see things in this more honest light, in the way Liam saw them.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his voice cracking, muffled by where his face was half pressed in Liam’s sweater.

He felt his boyfriend’s lips press a lingering kiss to his temple, and a small smile wormed its way onto his face.

He loved Liam. He really did, he loved him so much. He couldn’t wait till he could tell him again, and so he did.

“I love you too,” came the sleepy response, full of warmth and sincerity, genuine, honest.

“Can we take a nap now?” Theo pressed out, muttering, already sinking into sleep.

He could hear the smile in Liam’s voice when he answered, imagining the warmth in the boy’s eyes like there always was whenever he looked at him. “Sure.”

Liam’s arms tightened around him then, pressing him closer against him, and Theo let out a sigh of contentment, his eyes drooping tiredly. He was surrounded by warmth, not just the blanket, or his hoodie, or the sun shining its rays through the window, but also Liam. Mostly, Liam.

Theo was falling asleep, and he was sure, so was Liam, it was a quiet homework-free afternoon after all, but his last thought before he did was, _he wished he could stay forever like this._

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! :)  
> Let me know what you think, comments make my day! :)


End file.
